Dartmouth College (DC) and the University of California San Francisco (UCSF) will assist MUHAS in this goal by providing training and mentorship to its new Office of Sponsored Programs (OSP) through intensive residency internships at DC and USCF, in country short term training programs and distance learning. The specific aims are: (1) to provide a comprehensive, robust and innovative training platform that will complement on-going activities amongst these universities to establish MUHAS as a regional leader in managing HIV and other grant activities. The training will focus on the research support needs identified at MUHAS via the MUHAS-UCSF Academic Learning Program (ALP), including grant application preparation and submission, pre- and post-award management, financial management, handling conflicts of interest in research, and issues related to the responsible conduct of research. A variety of methodologies will be employed including (a) short residency training at DC for MUHAS staff in the new OSP, (b) short-term continuing education programs in Dar for these individuals (and others) after they return to Tanzania, (c) local training for administrators of smaller projects, and (d) long-term mentorship via distance learning and other methods lead by DC and UCSF faculty and staff teamed with appropriate MUHAS collaborators; (2) to assist with the development of standard operating procedures (SOP) that will guide all activities in the OSP; (3) to develop a long term program sustainability plan that will direct and support the OSP activities following the three year term o this project; and (4) to develop a monitoring and evaluation (M&E) plan using a logic model listing short and long-term goals as the basis for this activity.